Beverly's Passion
by crusherjaneway
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc in a play, and afterwards. Short; read through the play; you will be pleasantly surprised. RR; this story is intended to be a stand-alone.


HENRY IV, PART I-THE STAR TREK ADAPTATION  
  
I got this idea while watching Act II, Scene III of the Shakespeare play HENRY IV, PART I. I found that Hotspur (a.k.a. Harry Percy) and Lady Percy's emotions were characteristic of the P/C relationship...well, sort of. Anyway, it's obvious that the two love each other. Enjoy!  
  
This is the actual text from the play. If you don't understand it, don't worry: you're not alone. Oh, and part of it is from a letter. This part will be in all caps. It's edited too. (The play, moron, the play.) And, actually READ the play. (More for the things they're DOING, not what they're saying...got me?) ::winks::  
  
Hotspur [Jean-Luc Picard](angrily)--BUT, FOR MINE OWN PART, MY LORD, I COULD BE WELL CONTENTED TO BE THERE, IN RESPECT OF THE LOVE I BEAR YOUR HOUSE. He could be contented; why is he not, then? In respect for the love he bears our house-he shows in this he loves his own barn better than he loves our house. (Picard, as Hotspur, goes on until Lady Percy enters the stage.) How now, Kate? I must leave you within these two hours.  
  
Lady Percy [Beverly Crusher](worriedly)-  
  
O my good lord, why are you thus alone?  
  
For what offense have I this fortnight been  
  
A banished woman from my husband's bed?  
  
Tell me, sweet lord, what is't that takes from thee  
  
Thy stomach, pleasure, and thy golden sleep?...(she continues and tells of his disturbing dreams during the night)...  
  
Some heavy business hath my lord in hand,  
  
And I must know it, else he loves me not.  
  
(A servant comes in then leaves; Lady Percy {a.k.a. Kate} raises an eyebrow and walks with Hotspur.)  
  
Hotspur-What sayest thou, my lady?  
  
Lady Percy-What is it carries you away?  
  
Hotspur-Why, my horse, my love, my horse.  
  
(Lady Percy begins smacking Hotspur)  
  
Lady Percy-Out, you mad-headed ape!  
  
A weasel hath not such a deal of spleen  
  
As you are tossed with. In faith,  
  
I'll know your business, Harry, that I will.  
  
I fear my brother Mortimer doth stir  
  
About his title, and hath sent for you  
  
To line his enterprise; but if you go-  
  
Hotspur-So far afoot, I shall be weary, love.  
  
(Lady Percy grabs Hotspur's hand, and bending his pinkie finger back, says)  
  
Lady Percy (angrily)-Come, come, you paraquito, answer me  
  
Directly unto this question that I ask.  
  
In faith, I'll break thy little finger, Harry,  
  
An if thou wilt not tell me all things true.  
  
(They continue to fight until Hotspur begins to try to apologize to Kate.)  
  
Hotspur--...I love thee infinitely.  
  
(Hotspur kisses Kate...and the kiss lasts a little longer than rehearsed. Then he pulls her close and says)  
  
Hotspur--...Whither I go, thither shall you go too.  
  
Today I will set forth, tomorrow you.  
  
Will this content you, Kate?  
  
Lady Percy-It must, of force.  
  
[Scene ends. Play goes on and finishes.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~LATER, AT THE POST-PERFORMANCE PARTY~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Beverly, Deanna, and Wil are discussing the play.)  
  
Deanna: That was wonderful. The acting really pulled me into the play.  
  
(Beverly blushes.)  
  
Beverly (humorously): Thank you. I had to work with Jean-Luc to make his part perfect though...  
  
Wil: Why WAS he Hotspur? I thought that he would be King Henry.  
  
Beverly: He wanted a small part. So I gave him one.  
  
Deanna: But he was in most of the performance.  
  
Beverly (stammers): I had already found a King Henry.  
  
Deanna (mischievously): Why were you Lady Percy, Beverly?  
  
(At this moment, Jean-Luc, Geordi, Data, and Worf come to talk with their friends. Beverly and Jean-Luc aren't making much eye contact as they approach.)  
  
Beverly: When it came down to the wire, Alyssa had to pull out. I was the only one who knew all of the lines for the part, so I had to fill in.  
  
Geordi: What are we talking about?  
  
Wil: The choice of actors for each part.  
  
Geordi: Oh.  
  
Data: I happened to enjoy the improvisational moments in the performance. {Data was Falstaff, so he was at every rehearsal}  
  
Deanna (grinning): Such as?  
  
(Picard blushes slightly; he interrupts Data)  
  
Jean-Luc: I'm going to get a drink. Would anyone else like anything?  
  
Worf: Prune juice.  
  
Deanna: Nothing for me, thanks.  
  
Geordi: Same as the counselor.  
  
Beverly: White wine.  
  
Wil: I don't think I want something right now.  
  
(Picard leaves to get some drinks. Deanna asks again what was improvised.)  
  
Deanna: So?  
  
Beverly: So what?  
  
Deanna (with frustration): What happened on set that wasn't rehearsed?  
  
Data (butting in): In Act Two, Scene Three, the kiss between Hotspur and Lady Percy lasted 2.4 seconds longer than planned, in Act Three, Scene One...  
  
(Data continues to name every unrehearsed occurrence)  
  
Wil (smiling): You can stop, Data.  
  
(Data shuts his mouth just as Jean-Luc returns with the ordered drinks)  
  
Jean-Luc: What did I miss?  
  
Data: A discussion about unrehearsed portions of the play.  
  
Geordi: I have to go to engineering. See you tomorrow.  
  
Worf: I must also return to my post.  
  
Beverly: Worf, you're off duty.  
  
Worf: I go by choice.  
  
Data: I am afraid that I must go also. I have not yet fed Spot.  
  
(Geordi, Worf, and Data leave)  
  
Wil: I'm going to call it a night too.  
  
Deanna: I think I'll join you. Good night Beverly, Captain.  
  
(Deanna and Wil leave arm in arm. Beverly and Jean-Luc sit at a table and begin to talk over their white wines.)  
  
Jean-Luc: So, what did they think of the play?  
  
Beverly: They liked it. Wil was surprised that you were Hotspur, though.  
  
Jean-Luc: Who did he think I should have been?  
  
Beverly: King Henry.  
  
Jean-Luc: I see. What was Data babbling about?  
  
(Beverly hesitates for a moment.)  
  
Beverly: Impromptu moments during the performance.  
  
Jean-Luc: Which ones?  
  
Beverly: Our kiss, when Ensign Shedden missed her cue, among others.  
  
Jean-Luc (confused): The kiss was part of the play.  
  
Beverly (hesitates again): He was talking more about its length than about its existence.  
  
Jean-Luc: I see. (pauses) About that...  
  
Beverly (curiously): Yes?  
  
Jean-Luc: I got very...involved in the role.  
  
Beverly (slightly disappointed): Oh.  
  
Jean-Luc (hurriedly): Not that I didn't enjoy working with you.  
  
Beverly: Definitely not.  
  
(An uncomfortable silence settles over the two.)  
  
Jean-Luc: So I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, right?  
  
Beverly (nods head): Yes. We'll talk about this upcoming mission to Kesprytt, okay?  
  
Jean-Luc: Yes. Good night, Beverly.  
  
Beverly: Good night, Jean-Luc.  
  
(They leave Ten Forward.)  
  
Star Trek: The Next Generation is not my property, nor will it ever be. Thus, I shouldn't be violating any laws by just borrowing the characters, right? 


End file.
